Revelations
by bbfan
Summary: 100, 200 and 300 word drabbles for the Drabble Game on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum. Some are Mature, some are not.
1. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: _NCIS _and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: Gabby Drabbles  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
RATING: M  
SUMMARY: 100, 200 and 300 word drabbles for the Drabble Game on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum. Some are Mature, some are not.  
CATEGORY: Humor/Romance  
PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby  
WARNINGS: Language, Adult Theme  
AUTHORS NOTES: These are not beta'd. Read at your own risk. Feedback feeds the soul!

Revelations

It just came to him. He had found a new favorite place. No longer was his basement his sanctuary.

She was.

He was buried deep inside of her warm, moist heat, stretching her, waiting for her to accommodate his girth. His focus was totally on not moving until he knew she was ready.

Burrowing his face into Abby's neck, nipping lightly, Gibbs felt her hands on his back. Slowly, deliciously they traveled downward until they landed right where he needed them to be. She was ready for him and he was home.

"Move, Gunny," she sighed.

"Yes, ma'm, he growled.


	2. Fuzzy

Fuzzy

The smell of sawdust hits me as he comes to rest, standing next to me, as I wait for my computer to shut down so we can go home. I look over and smile. The smirk that I receive back makes my tummy do flip-flops and my knees go weak. A warm, fuzzy feeling rushes over me and I have to look away before he notices the change in my demeanor.

"Abbs?" Gibbs leans into my personal space and whispers in my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"You ready to have your world rocked?" he growls.

"Always and forever," I answer him truthfully.


	3. Quiver

Quiver

Years ago, they agreed that a poker game between them was a must. They settled on the best of seven hands. They were tied at three a piece. The mother-of-all-bets was on the table. If she won, they would make love in her coffin. If he won, they would make love in her bed.

With a smirk, Gibbs laid down his two kings, ace high.

Abby wiped the smirk from his face with her two aces, king high.

"The coffin it is, Gibbs," she said, seductively.

"Aw, Abbs…" Gibbs groaned, then winked playfully.

Abby held out her hand. Gibbs took it and followed her to the coffin. They slowly divested each others clothing, taking time to kiss, nip and suck at the exposed skin.

Abby's stomach began to quiver with anticipation as she watched Gibbs climb in, sliding over to make room for her. She followed and snuggled up to him.

"Nervous, Abby?" he growled in her ear, then nipping it gently, making her shudder even more.

"No, excited," she answered truthfully, as she pulled him on top of her.

Their eyes met as Gibbs plunged deep with in her, taking her hard, making their love for each other complete.


	4. Voices

Voices

The sound of mumbled voices filtered through the pounding pain in his head. Gibbs tried to put faces to those voices, but was unable to. Why couldn't he remember? What the hell happened to him? Then, all of a sudden, a certain voice penetrated the haze.

"I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Abby. His girl, his friend, his lover. Her voice was like a song to his ears.

"Dr. Pitt, look," Nurse Emma whispered, pointing to the heart monitor.

Dr. Pitt smiled. His patient's erratic heart rhythm had finally returned to normal, as were all of his vitals.

Gibbs smiled.


	5. Man of the Year

Man of the Year

The applause was deafening as Gibbs slowly made his way down the isle. Climbing the stairs, he accepted the plaque that declared him Man of the Year above all other Special Agents. He normally didn't attend these things, but this year was different. A very special someone coaxed, persuaded, sweet talked and finally begged him to attend the annual banquet. He always had a hard time saying no to her.

Standing at the podium, he searched Abby's face, capturing her beautiful green eyes with his blue ones. Gathering strength from her, he began his speech that she helped him prepare.


	6. Horoscope

Horoscope

Gibbs walked into a silent lab to find his favorite lab rat sitting at her desk reading something on her computer. He noticed right away that what ever she was reading bothered her. Walking over to her desk, he sat down her daily Caf-Pow! and went to stand behind her. Leaning down, he saw what she was reading and smirked.

"Abbs, you okay?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, messaging her muscles lightly.

"Did you read your Horoscope today?" Abby asked.

"Uh huh," Gibbs whispered in her ear.

Abby's muscles stiffened under his touch. "You did?"

Looking at the monitor, Gibbs began to read it, still whispering in her ear. " 'A long standing friendship will take an unexpected turn.' " He finished by kissing her lightly behind the ear, his lips lingering there.

Abby gasped, then let out ragged sigh, turning her head slightly so their faces were only inches apart.

Gibbs looked into her shining green eyes searching for any hesitation. Seeing none, he gently pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss ended before it became too heated. Gibbs quickly stepped away and went out of her office, calling over his shoulder, "Dinner, my place, 19:00."


	7. Dice

**Dice**

**Looking at the only bed in the hotel room, Abby sighed and turned towards Gibbs. **

"**I'll 'throw dice' for it?" Abby said, with a sly smile spreading across her face.**

**Gibbs just stared at her, but when she reached into her purse to retrieve the dice, he grabbed her wrist stopping her. A sexy smirk answered her smile.**

**Removing her hand, he snatched the purse from her grasp and placed it on the small table by the door. Stepping into her personal space, he responded by framing her face with his hands, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss.**

**The moan that rose from her throat transferred and mixed with his own. Before they both could react, they fell onto the bed, the dice long forgotten. **

**Clothes stripped, hands caressed, mouths dueled, tasted and nipped at exposed skin. Their desperation finally eased when they joined. Her sweet, moist heat wrapped around his hard rock erection brought on a whole new and delicious torment.**

**Slowly, they moved together leisurely, enjoying the feelings their bodies were creating. Then, suddenly her muscles were clenching and convulsing around his hardness, draining him of his essence.**

**Snuggling, they both finally found blissful sleep.**


	8. Handshake

Handshake

It all began with a handshake. Gibbs remembered walking into the forensic lab, looking for results, but instead he was greeted by a very cheerful, raven-haired, beauty, hand extended expectantly, waiting for him to take it into his… which he did with his signature glare added for good measure. Her mesmerizing, green eyes never left his and it was he who had to look away first. He knew right then that she was going to be special.

Looking across the table, he couldn't believe it had been ten years since that day. A lot had happen in between that first day and today. They both had a few short-term relationships, a stalker and exes that would test their resolve, but in the end nothing could stop them from becoming the lovers that they were.

Gibbs' eyes met Abby's and before she could question him on what he was thinking, he leaned over the table and kissed her fully on her lips. This time it was she who had to look away from his intense stare, knowing full well that he would rather be home in bed wrapped up in her embrace… and to think it all began with a handshake.


	9. Hanging by a moment

Hanging By A Moment

"_What I really need to know, Gibbs… is if you're gonna love me, no matter what."_

I'm hanging by a moment and I cannot move. The tension is so thick in the air that it weighs heavy on my chest. I need an answer, but he just stares at me. The sadness and guilt in his eyes bore into mine. I'm sure they mimic my own.

And then he moves a cautious step towards me. It's an achingly slow motion, but it's progress. Before long he's gravitated towards me, stopping mere inches from where I stand anchored to the floor. I can feel the heat of his breath on my face.

Without a word, his eyes never leaving mine, he reaches out and slowly traces a shaky finger along my face, following the path of a tear that had fallen. He gently lays the palm of his hand on my cheek and ever so slowly leans in closer still.

"No matter what, Abbs," he whispers.

All of a sudden my lips are on his, letting go all I've held onto. The desperation for the truth that demanded attention transferred into that kiss. I'm just hanging by a moment with him.


	10. Roll

Roll

Why couldn't he say no to her?

'_Because she's your favorite… because you love her… because you're __**in**__ love with her…'_

He couldn't believe he was here. Picking out pumpkins to carve was not what he had in mind for their first date. Yet, here he was juggling three huge, smelly pumpkins.

"Isn't this fun, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, giggling at the sight of him.

"Loads, Abbs," he grunted. Damn things were heavy.

Then it happened. It was just like in the movies.

Slow motion.

A pyramid of pumpkins shifted and started to fall. Quickly, Gibbs dropped his heavy burden and dove towards Abby, grabbing her by the waist, tackling her. They both landed in a pile of soft hay. He came to settle on top of her, shielding her, as the pumpkins scattered around them, miraculously missing them.

For a moment, time stood still. Their eyes met and he was sure he saw the desire, the hunger that he felt mirrored in her bright, green eyes. Reaching down, he pulled a piece of hay from her hair.

"Geez, Gibbs, if you wanted a 'roll in the hay', all you had to do was ask," Abby said, smiling up at him.


	11. Head

Head

Up… down… nip…

Abby was everywhere except where he wanted her.

"God, Abbs, quit teasing…" he croaked.

To his dismay, she snickered.

And then she was there. Her tongue felt like silk as it circled slowly around the sensitive head of his dick.

"Sweet Jesus…"

Abby giggled and before he could chastise her again, she took him all the way in.

The familiar tingle started low in his spine and as it quickly spread to his balls, he moaned a warning.

He exploded, the back of her throat messaging him deliciously as she swallowed every bit he had to offer.


End file.
